Comic Book Capers
Plot Infuriated at how he's portrayed in his new comic book, Darkwing Duck decides he can write the comic better himself. But he keeps getting interrupted by everyone, who then add their own little bits...Finally, even Megavolt joins in and the result is a hilariously funny romp through Comic Book Land--which the editor hates. No matter, Darkwing is off to see Disney about a contract. Summary Darwking is running for his life when he realizes he has been cornered. Megavolt appears out of the shadows and he shoots a laser at Darkwing Duck."Help! Help! Oh somebody please help me!" Darkwing yells. Darkwing is holding a comic book talking to a publisher. The scene is from a a recent comic. "Is there something wrong with it?” the publisher asks. "No nothing is wrong, except absolutely everything!" Darkwing exclaims. The publisher explains that they felt Darkwing was too daring, too courageous, too larger than life, so they took dramatic license to humanize him. "If you’re going to write a comic about my life you’re going to do it right!" Darkwing proclaims. "There's only one person i trust with a job like this, and that’s me", and Darkwing walks out. “No one is going to read that garbage until I can fix it” Darkwing says as Gosalyn and Launchpad try to help re-write the comic. Drake sits back down and starts to write on a typewriter. He starts to write the story in a form of an investigative drama. The story is about the mysterious disappearance of safety inspector number 16. As he is finishing writing that Megavolt is a prime suspect, Gosalyn knocks on the door and offers him some lemonade. Drake takes a drink and heads off to the bathroom. Turns out the lemonade is made out jalapenos instead of lemons Gosalyn sits on the typewriter and begins to write. “Having run out food on mars, the giant flesh eating slug monsters, has come to earth to satisfy its gruesome appetite,” Gosalyn narrates as she types. In the story Darkwing is able to defeat the slug by using salt. As she is going to write something else, Drake comes in and stops her. She runs off and Drake moves to the attic. He sits next to the type writer and starts to write again. In the story Darkwing finds Megavolt. Just as Drake is writing that Megavolt is shooting lasers at Darkwing, Launchpad interrupts him. Launchpad ask Drake, “I was wondering, If I dropped a box of soap into the washer, and the lid was shut with the thing on high, what would happen? Drake responds that the washing machine would blow up into a mountain of suds. An explosion is heard and Launchpad says “I was afraid it was something like that”. Drake quickly runs downstairs. Launchpad sits next to the type writer and start to daydream. “Oh boy, that DW is really something, starting in his own comic book, just like Mickey Mouse. I always like those wild western comic books my self, you never see those anymore. Something like Death Valley Duck, now that would be great.” In the story Darkwing and Launchpad are chasing after Megavolt on horseback in the desert. They find Megavolt and his sidekick, Little Running Gag. Running Gag throws pies at Darkwing and Launchpad. After a brief argument, Launchpad and Darkwing are forced to dive for cover from the arrows Megavolt is shooting at them. As the type writer starts to get stuck, Drake shows up and takes the typewriter away, he moves to the garage. “Where was I, oh yea, I just chased megavolt to the power company building…where I was going to finish him off…and why am I wearing a cowboy hat? Oh must be a typo”, Drake talks out loud as he read his story so far. Drake continues to write. As the story continues, Megavolt has created a remote control that allows him to create a private army of appliances thru electric surges. Darkwing and Launchpad chase Megavolt. Megavolt uses one elevator and Darkwing and Launchpad get in the other one. Megavolt then uses his power to send them flying thru the air. As the elevator comes back earth, Binkie Muddlefoot interrupts his writing for some brown cinnamon. Drake heads out to the kitchen. “Oh what’s this, well it’s a comic book. Well how darling.” Binkie expressed. As she began to write about a bunny and a bird in a meadow Drake returned with Binkie’s cinnamon. After a little discussion Drake decided to go some where more private. On top of his watch tower; “At last I can finish this thing in peace” Drake, now dressed as Darkwing Duck, says. In the story the elevator lands in the meadow. As Darkwing gets out Little Running Gag throws a pie at him. Darkwing ends up catching and confronting Megavolt. Darkwing takes the remote from Megavolt's hands. Back in the tower the real Darkwing starts to get excited and acts his movements he finished writing. One of the movements knocks the script into the aire which end up floatings into Megavolt's hideout. “What’s this ...comic book…. comic book starting Darkwing Duck, what is the world coming too?” Megavolt says. Megavolt begins to write on to the story. In the story Megavolt gets the remote back from Darkwing. He uses the remote and makes himself into a giant. Darkwing runs off to regroup, out of no where Little Running Gag shows up and throws a pie at him. In the real world Darkwing Duck follows a trail of his papers to Megavolts hideout. Darkwing Duck ends up arguing with Megavolt about the comic and ends up writing the story with Megavolt. In the story Super Bunny shows up and is kicked away by Megavolt. Traces of all previous stories begin to get mixed up. The giant slug shows up, Darkwing and Launchpad end up writing the horses from the Wild West story and end up in the desert. Ultimately Giant Megavolt ends up being short circuited by a giant cup of coffee. In the real world Megavolt says it’s not fair Darkwing ends up winning, Darkwing replies that it’s his comic book. Darkwing goes back to the publisher who hates his story but does like Super Bunny who will get his own comic book. Little Running Gag shows up and throws a pie at the publisher. Darkwing walks out saying he will try to sell the story to Disney who maybe will make a TV series out of it. Quotes Darkwing: Help! Help! Oh somebody please help me! Megavolt: Ha! They call me mad. They call me insane. They're right. Binky: I was wondering if you had any ground cinnamon I could borrow. Drake: Did Hemingway have this problem? Of course not. He didn't live next door to the Muddlefoots! (Darkwing Duck discussing his comic book) Darkwing Duck: Let's go sell this idea to Disney. Maybe they'll make a T.V. series about it. Darkwing: It's an old military ploy called 'lying'. Megavolt: Over my dead batteries! Darkwing: (Narrating) In a word, Darkwing Duck was... Does 'phenomenal' have one F or two? Notes References * At the end of the episode "Comic Book Capers", Darkwing discusses having his comic book published by Disney - a meta-reference to Disney publishing their own comics, and also perhaps the first time the company name was said in their own cartoons. Milestones * This episode marks the first appearance of Little Running Gag, the Awesome Comic Book Corporation, and The Adventures of Superbunny. Errors * When Launchpad is using the typewriter and Darkwing asks if he is reading the comic book, he is wearing his Darkwing costume, but should be in Drake clothes. * When Drake returns to the attic as Mrs. Muddlefoot is 'adding' to his novel, he pokes his head through the banister but he is inexplicably wearing his Darkwing mask, though a split second later we see him again and he is just wearing his normal clothing, without the mask. Other * The original name in the show bible for this episode is "Comic Book Classic". * The Martian slug is presumably the inspiration for Dr. Slug. * This episode is available on home video, along with A Brush with Oblivion. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes available on VHS Category:Episodes available on DVD